ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Omnitrix
The Omnitrix was first mentioned by Azmuth in Map of Infinity. He was planning on giving it to Ben, but it was not complete yet along with Ben's maturity needing to increase before he could use it. By The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, Azmuth had finished making it and claimed that he was working on it ever since Ben got the prototype (approximately six years). In the same episode, he gave it to Ben because he deemed him worthy. Features *Unlike all post-Unitrix models, it's not a wireless database to the Codon Stream. This Omnitrix has the DNA stored within it. *It has a holographic interface, where a holographic circle is shown, with the top half having alien faces, which is activated and scrolls through the aliens by the user touching the faceplate, akin to a touch screen. *It adapts the aliens' clothing to the user's.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/318500147073924200 *Azmuth confirmed that there is a Master Control. *Unlike the Omnitrix (Prototype) and Ultimatrix, the Omnitrix does not glitch. Any mis-transformations are purely Ben's fault. http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/349394956424593959 Blank and the Omnigizer The Omnitrix appeared with Ben Tennyson in each of his appearances. Only These Episodes have had the Omnitrix in them. Appearances *'Nova Hero to the Rescue'! *'Sacrifice' *'Finally!' New Aliens #Gravattack #Bloxx #Ball Weevil #Crashhopper #Kickin Hawk #Walkatrout #Pesky Dust #Molestache #The Worst #Astrodactyl #Toepick #Bullfrag Chris 10: Total Revolution The Omnitrix in Chris 10: Total Revolution is the same colors and design as the Ben 10: Omniverse version. It has 10 aliens on it (as of the current episode) and can show 5 at a time on the touch screen. Its touch screen can be used to select aliens but it also works as a phone and a internet browser. Aliens in this Omnitrix Ben 10: Omni-Revolution The third Omnitrix is featured as the one used by Ben in Omni-Revolution, as the events occur between Ultimate Alien ''and ''Omniverse. Ben wields all of his past aliens. Incredible Ned 10 Ned has the Third Omnitrix here are his aliens: #Paper Cutter #Ultimate Paper Cutter #Mole Man #Ultimate Mole Man #Roxx #Springousaur #Big Banger #Claws #Sound Waver #Globs #Small Fly #Upgrade #Slobber #ElectroShock #Ultimate ElectroShock #Heatblast #Ditto #Alien X #Articguana #Eye Guy #Feedback #Wildmutt #Ball Weevil #Gravattack #Waybig #Toepick #Astrodactyl #Scorch #Terror Hook #Emoticlone #Leap Frog #Gel Belly #Smallarge #Bumble Boom Charlie 10: Master Of The Omnitrix Aliens In The Omnitrix Ben 10 - Generator Rex: Destroyer of Worlds Since this takes place during Omniverse, Ben no longer has the Ultimatrix but the Omnitrix. It is confrimed that there will be a new alien revealed in the crossover (the only fanon alien in the crossover). It is also confrimed multiple aliens introduced in Omniverse will be in the crossover as well. Trivia *Derrick J Wyatt revealed that the icons on the Omnitrix are inspired by Autobot and Decepticon symbols.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/335600890645866945 *Derrick J Wyatt confirmed that Ben has access to all of his old aliens in Omniverse.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/349310980901070531 'See Also' *Azmuth (creator) *Primus (DNA database location) *Unitrix (prototype) *Protoype Omnitrix (Ultimatrix's predecessor) *Ultimatrix (predecessor) References Category:Omnitrixes Category:Devices that contain alien Dna Category:Omnitrix's Replacement Category:Canon series Category:Devices Category:Weapons Category:Alien Technology Category:Chris 10: Total Revolution Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:Galvan Technology Category:Chaturn 10: Fan Force Category:Ben 10: Supreme Force Category:Charlie 10: Master Of The Omnitrix